


My Holy Rome

by Abigaillia_Necromancer, Italia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, ratedforlaterchapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigaillia_Necromancer/pseuds/Abigaillia_Necromancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italia/pseuds/Italia
Summary: Warm and Breezy. Those were the day Feliciano Loved most. The days that reminded him of that fate filled day. The last day he saw Holy Rome.





	My Holy Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my story it was created by my friend Lucifer, I asked for their permission before posting this!

Warm and breezy. That was when Feliciano liked to be outside the most, on those kind of days.  
“Bye Lovino I’m going to go visit Ludwig today~!” The happier Italian yelled to his older brother as he headed out the door.  
He paused to look back at his brother and wave goodbye.  
“It’s always Ludwig this, Ludwig that! I swear, that stupid potato bastard has you hypnotized!” Lovino grumbled as he looked at Feliciano. He didn’t bother to wave back.  
“Because he’s my friend! I’ll be back later! Asta la pasta~!” He merrily yelled at the top of his lungs again. Though it was normal for the Italian.  
Lovino waved him away so he’d finally leave, no saying another word. Feliciano hurried down the path of his house to make it Ludwig’s house earlier. Eventually he slowed down, coming to a skip. Of course Ludwig has him hypnotized, but in a good way he thought. He loved to around his German best friend though he was harsh at times, he still cared. That, and he reminded Feliciano of a friend he made when he was still a maid at Roderich’s house. A friend who long disappeared, the Holy ROman Empire. He came to a stop when he reached the long beautiful acres of German land that surrounded Ludwig’s house. Today though, he was a bit more thoughtful since Holy Rome was brought into his thoughts.  
“Holy Rome…” He said under his breath.  
He slowly leaned down and sat by a small patch of flowers. He picked one up and stared at it for a bit.  
“You’re gone now...but my heart will always be yours, Holy Rome. It’s been so long…” Feliciano sighed.  
He lowered the flower into his lap and found some small droplets of water falling onto it’s petals. He blinked slowly when he realized they were his tears. He missed Holy Rome so, no matter how many years would pass. He always had that place in his heart.  
“Even if I have to wait a thousand more years...Even a million! I will wait…”  
In his heart he knew his Holy Rome would never return. But he continued to give himself that small shred of hope. A couple more droplets of water fell, but this time on his face. He looked up and noticed that large rain clouds had gathered in the sky. The sky wanted to cry with him, he thought to himself. Rain began to pour, soaking the Italian in seconds. He stood up and ran to the front steps of Ludwig’s house. He barged inside and flailed his arms around as water began to drip off his clothes and onto the floor of the German’s house.  
“Ludwig! Ludwig! Let me in! It’s cold! Help meeeee!” He screamed  
The German casually walked over from his kitchen. He rolled his eyes when he saw Feliciano.  
“You’re already inside, idiot. Stay there. I don’t want you ruining anymore of my floor.” He said with a sigh.  
Ludwig made his way to his bedroom to retrieve a towel and some clothes that Feliciano could wear and hopefully fit into while his wet clothes dried. He made his way back to Feliciano and threw the towel at him.  
“Here...Dry off with that. And I found these you can change into while I dry your clothes.” He grunted.  
He walked over to Italy and handed him some old sleeping shorts he no longer used and one of his white tank tops.  
“That is all I could find. You will have to deal with it, I will not have you running around my house naked.” Ludwig shook his head.  
“Yay~! You’re the best!” Feliciano cheered.  
Feliciano happily took the towel and the clothes and ran off to the bathroom. Ludwig sighed and started to clean up the puddle of water Feliciano has left behind. Shortly after the puddle was cleaned up, Feliciano returned.  
“I put my other clothes in your laundry hamper!” He smiled.  
“Ja ja. That’s fine.” The German replied as he walked ahead and into the kitchen.  
“So what are we doing today~?” Feliciano asked.  
“Today I was going to clean. You can just sit-”  
“I CAN HELP!” He interrupted before Ludwig could finish the sentence.  
“Uh...Ja. I suppose.” Ludwig sighed. “GO start in the attic.”  
Feliciano skipped away. Ludwig shook his head again as he started to tidy up the kitchen, leaving no speck of dirt behind. Feliciano made it to the attic in no time and looked around.  
“I can start by organizing all his stuff by colour!” He said with a smile.  
He threw everything he could find in different piles.  
“Papers go with papers! Boxes go with boxes!” He completely forgot that he had agreed with himself to organize by colour and went about by object instead. “And trash goes over he- OW!”  
Something had fallen from one of the piles behind him and hit him on the head.  
“Owie owie owie!” He yelled as he held his head.  
He looked back to see what it was that hit him and blinked. A familiar short push broom one that looked exactly like the one he had given Holy Rome> He picked it up and looked at it closely. It was his broom. Why would Ludwig have this in his attic, he wondered. Ludwig burst into the room moments later, expecting to save Feliciano from whatever was going on, usually nothing. He stopped a few feet away when he noticed Feliciano standing there, completely frozen with the broom in his hands.  
“...Feliciano?” Ludwig finally said. “Are you alright?”  
Feliciano slowly looked up, tears had subconsciously gathered at the edge of his eyes. He turned so he was facing Ludwig’s direction.  
“W-where…? W-where did you get this?” Feliciano asked quietly.  
The German blinked then looked up at the ceiling as he thought to himself some. After a few minutes of silent thinking, he looked back at Feli.  
“You know...Now that I think about it. I don’t remember. But I’ve had it ever since I was a boy. The way I came to have it though, I never knew. One day, a long time ago, when I was still in battle as a child. I woke up with it. I don’t remember why I was in battle either but I believe I was injured too. I was laying in the battle field, my comrades were around me...dead. I remember coming to and not knowing where I was. But… in my hand, tightly clutched was that little broom. I had no idea why I had it but I did. I could never get rid of it either. It felt… wrong to. So I just threw it up here so it wouldn’t get in the way.” He shrugged.  
Feliciano’s eyes grew wide as he slowly inched closer to Ludwig. Ludwig stepped back once, confused by the other’s actions.  
“What is the matter with you, Feliciano? You’re acting strange.” Ludwig said as he came to a stop once Feliciano was right in front of him.  
“Soft blonde hair… beautiful light blue eyes...Why didn’t I see it before?” Feli muttered.  
“What are you talking abou-Mmph!”  
Ludwig was interrupted once more, but this time by Feliciano’s lips. The other had thrown himself at the German. This only confused Ludwig more.  
“Feliciano! What has gotten into you>” He yelled.  
“I gave you that broom! I gave it to you when you left Mr. Roderich’s house to go to war! I wanted you to keep it so you would never forget me! You are my Holy Rome!” Feliciano yelled as tears ran down his cheeks.  
“Holy Rome?” Ludwig asked.  
Once that named escaped the German’s lips, his head began to hurt. He clutched it tightly as he stepped back some. He caught glimpses of smiles and warmth from the sudden pictures that flashed into his mind. He saw a little cute maid in a little green dress and apron, the push broom in her hands.  
Holy Rome! Holy Rome!  
A small giggle followed that name. That now familiar name.  
Holy Rome! No! Don’t go! I don’t want you to go! Don’t leave!  
Tears? The little maid had tears in her eyes.  
Take this! So you don’t forget me!  
The push broom was now in his hands  
I’ll be waiting for you, Holy Rome! I’ll be waiting for you to come back! Be safe!  
The pictures, the memories stopped.  
Ludwig stared at the ground, the last memory playing in his head. Her soft voice echoing in his ear.  
“I’ll come back to you, Italy.” Ludwig muttered as he slowly looked up at Feliciano. He surprised himself when he said those words . “You.... you gave me the broom. You were that little girl, that maid. Well…you weren’t a girl.”  
Feliciano smiled widely, tears still streaming down his face.  
“Ludwig...My Holy Rome.” Feli whispered as he brought his hands up to Ludwig’s face.  
Ludwig paused for a second then brought his hands up to Feliciano’s and rested them on his. His eyes softened some, along with his facial expression.  
“Feliciano...My Italy.” He whispered back. “I remember now…”  
“I’m so glad…”  
“And I remember something else.”  
“What?”  
“I love you.” Ludwig deeply kissed Feliciano and held him close. The little push broom left by their feet. Before Feliciano could even say one word, Ludwig grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. “Ahhh! Ludwig don’t that, you scared me!” Feliciano screamed. The German put him down. “I’m sorry, Feli~ I’ll make it up to you~” “And how is that?” Feliciano asked excitedly. “Vell, vhat do you want to do?” Ludwig answered being anything but pissed. “I don’t know yet…” Feli said, while his eyes wandered around the room. Ludwig was starting to have a headache again. What do people do for someone they like at your home? Holy Rome asked. “K-kiss...I think.” Answered Italy. “I-I see.” Holy Rome said, leaning in. “I’ve always liked you since the 10th century, you know.” The kiss lasted a few seconds… “R-really?” Italy asked surprised. “Yes, really. I’m not lying.” Holy Rome answered “I’m happy to hear that.” Italy said, which made Holy Rome smile. “W-well, see you. Italy” That was the end of the memory of the time Holy Rome left Italy for war.


End file.
